Rozen Maiden Laste Dream
by ChibyKano
Summary: Las ultimas memorias de las Rozen Maidens al perder su respectivo juego..(SPOILER) Esta basado en el Manga el cual ya fue terminado con Tale Finale


**Una colección de drabbles sobre las últimas memorias de cada muñeca, y como fue para ellas el haber jugado en este juego que tanto nos apasionó, para al final ser dignas merecedoras el amor de Rozen.**

 **Adiós Berrybell.**

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me siento tan ligera?... ¿Tomoe?... ¿Eres tú Tomoe?.. ¿Kira-chan?, ¿Dónde me encuentro?

No logro ver mucho a mi alrededor, me pregunto qué estará pasando, ¿Qué paso con todo el mundo?, ¿Será este el N-Field de Kirakishou?, ¿Y por qué no puedo sentir mis manos?

— ¿Nori estás ahí?, ¿Jun?...

Sólo puedo escuchar mis propios pasos... ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

Todo esta tan oscuro...

— ¡Kira-chan!, ¡¿Berrybell eres tú?!

¿A dónde se han ido todos?...

—Acércate Berrybell...

¡Mis brazos!... ahora recuerdo todo, ¡Kirakishou!, como pude caer así, como pude perder de esta manera, caí en el juego de Kirakishou.

No pude pelear, al final siempre fui una niña llorona...perdónenme Tomoe, Jun, Shinku..., al final no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme a mí misma...

No pude demostrar que yo podía hacer más..., perdónenme todos, por todas las molestias que les di, no quería terminar sola y al final no hay nadie a mi alrededor...entiendo que es el fin del juego ahora, pero no puedo quedarme así, Kirakishou contaminó mi cuerpo, pero mi rosa mística aún está conmigo.

Berrybell tú debes entregar mi rosa, llévala a Shinku, no me dejes en manos de Kira, ayúdame a escapar, no quiero estar con ella, llévame a Shinku, ella me cuidará bien, hasta que llegue el momento de volver a estar juntas.

Mi momento llegó, puedo sentir como mis fuerzas se desvanecen...esta vez no tengo miedo, me he divertido tanto, ya no seré una niña que llora, quiero ser fuerte esta vez...gracias por todo mis queridos amigos…

Tomoe, Jun, Nori, Shinku… Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, mi querida Kanaria...les ruego me perdonen por no haber peleado más, por haber perdido la batalla tan rápido; Shinku perdóname por hacer que cuides de mi otra vez pero no quiero terminar en manos de Kirakishou...

¿Así se siente morir?... Ya no tengo fuerzas…

Adiós Berrybell...

 **El sacrificio de una Hermana.**

Nuevamente perdí el juego, esta vez caí en la trampa, no me es tan desconocido el sentirme en el vacío...Creo que después de todo no era mi destino perder el juego…y estar lejos de todos...

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

— ¿Quien ha dicho eso? — Mi subconsciente ya me está jugando bromas...

— ¡Souseiseki!

Esa es la voz de...

— ¡Suiseiseki! ¿Qué haces aquí?, No puede ser tú no estabas en la Rosa de Kirakishou...

—No es así Souseiseki, cuando vi que la rosa te consumía, no lo pude permitir, no quiero volver a perderte...he peleado tanto por tenerte nuevamente con nosotras…realmente no quiero volver a estar un día sin ti querida hermana. Sé cuál era nuestro destino al tratar de convertirnos en Alice, pero… pero... somos hermanas, cada una de nosotras forma parte de esta familia, sé que probablemente debí seguir peleando, pero ya no quiero perder a nadie más, primero fue Hinaichigo, y te iba a perder a ti también, y no quiero sentir ese dolor Souseiseki...

—Lo sé, eres fuerte, y tampoco quería pelear con las demás, también me dolió la perdida de Hinaichigo, y perder en dos ocasiones, pero era la voluntad de padre.

— ¡Basta!, No entiendo Souseiseki, sé que la voluntad de padre es importante, en realidad amo a padre, pero las amo a ustedes, todas son mis hermanas, incluso siento cariño por Suigintou me cuesta entender el pensamiento de Kirakishou, pero es causa de la voluntad de padre.. .sólo espero que Shinku no salga lastimada en esta pelea, ella es fuerte, confío en que ella ganará el juego y así nuestra muerte no haya sido en vano...

—Suiseiseki, sólo quiero decirte una cosa…gracias hermana, ahora no estoy sola, si estas a mi lado no tengo miedo, probablemente nunca te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mi...y tú has dado la vida por mí, eso no te lo puedo pagar con nada querida hermana, quiero que sepas que en realidad valoro el sacrificio que hiciste...

—Souseiseki yo... yo... ¡yo te protegeré!

 **La sonrisa de Mi-Chan...**

Mi-chan... ¿Dónde estoy?

No siento mi cuerpo... eso sólo significa que perdí el juego…lamento esto Mi-chan… debí luchar más fuerte... pero… pero…no lo pude lograr…ahora dejo el juego en manos de Shinku y Suigintou, espero que ellas logren ganar y acabar con la maldad de Kirakishou.

Lamento haberte fallado Mi-chan, sólo espero que en algún momento, aunque sea un instante podamos estar juntas, y hacerte de nuevo sonreír.

Aún recuerdo cuando te vi el primer día, no sabías si me darías cuerda, pero en mi corazón sólo quería que lo hicieras, fuiste mi más grande amiga desde que recuerdo, y me encantaba jugar juntas.

Gracias Mi-chan, por regalarme esa sonrisa que tan feliz me hizo, tu calidez, tu amor y gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme hasta el final, ahora que me quedé sin cuerda y he perdido el juego, sólo me queda agradecer, ese momento en el que me tomaste en tus manos y me diste vida, siempre te recordaremos, gracias por habernos cuidado a mí y a Pizicato, pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por regalarme esa sonrisa tan cálida que me llenaba el alma y me hacía sentir viva… Mi-Chan...

 **Una vida para Megu.**

¡Megu!

Megu… perdóname, perdóname, yo debía protegerte y cuidar de ti, hice todo lo que se me ocurrió y no pude salvarte mi querida Megu, te sacrificaste por mí y yo… yo sólo quería que tuvieras una vida normal, que fueras más sana, no quería que esto te pasara, de no haber aceptado el contrato, de no haber besado el anillo...

Perdóname Megu, todo esto es culpa mía ahora ya no puedo hacer nada...

¡NADA!

—Hiciste mucho por mí...

— ¿Megu?... ¿Eres tú?

—Suigintou, mi querido ángel, no te culpes por lo que pasó, recuerda que yo insistí en hacer el contrato.

—Pero…

—No digas más mi querida Suigintou, como se lo dije a Kirakishou, mi cuerpo en realidad no es importante, mi vida o mi alma era lo que en realidad valía y esa siempre te perteneció, no importa que haya pasado, al final me liberaste de aquello que me mantenía tan triste, al final me salvaste, al final fuiste todo lo que quise, siempre te agradeceré por eso mi querida muñeca...

—Megu… gracias, por enseñarme a confiar de nuevo, a luchar por algo que realmente valía la pena, ahora entiendo que siempre estuviste en mi destino y mi vida siempre será para ti Megu.

Hasta antes de conocerte siempre me sentí vacía, chatarra, tú me diste un motivo para seguir peleando, tú me enseñaste que hay más que ambición en mi corazón, gracias Megu por hacerme tan dichosa, y aunque no pude salvarte, tú me salvaste a mí y me enseñaste que aun con un cuerpo incompleto yo podía ser amada.

GOMENE.. ME.. GU..

 **La soledad de una Hermana.**

Nada tiene sentido... Padre, ¿Por qué me has creado diferente?... ¿Acaso no me amaste?, ¿Acaso no fui lo que planeaste?...

No entiendo por qué me creaste si solo fui un grave error...sin un cuerpo físico, sin un espíritu, estaba condenada a vivir sola, queridas hermanas, les pido perdón por haberlas lastimado, sólo quería reír como ustedes, hacer lazos con un humano como los de ustedes, pero sobre todo… quería ser una de ustedes, tener la elegancia de Suigintou, la alegría de Kanaria, la calma de Souseiseki, la determinación de Suiseiseki, la nobleza de Shinku o la inocencia de Hinaichigo.

Todas tan hermosas y tan distintas a mí, no sé por qué fui diferente, sólo sé que al final tomé la decisión correcta, cuánta razón tenía Suigintou, careciendo de todo, yo no era más que un mal recuerdo.

Ojala hubiéramos compartido más queridas hermanas, yo siempre las he admirado y amado tanto, sin embargo nunca logré ser parte de esta familia, ahora entiendo el sacrificio de cada una de ustedes, porque el protegerse unas a otras, por que pelear, por que seguir luchando, me enseñaron tanto mis queridas hermanas, aunque nunca fui como ustedes siempre las admiré y espero en algún momento al unir nuestras rosas místicas, podamos estar juntas viviendo en Alice, que fue el objetivo de nuestro amado padre y así ustedes me entiendan mejor y sepan que en el interior nunca quise dañarlas, mi ambición por un cuerpo físico me hizo perder tanto queridas hermanas, me perdí del verdadero valor de ser una.. Rozen Maiden.

 **Rubí Carmesí.**

Lo siento Padre, pero no puedo vivir así, sabiendo que causé tanto dolor, tener esto que ahora me hace perfecta y le costó tanto a mis hermanas, perdóname padre, pero no es correcto, prefiero que mis queridas hermanas regresen y tengan una vida unidas, que sean las hermosas muñecas que conozco, las amo tanto que no puedo permitirme destruirlas y saber que nunca más volverán a moverse, sólo te pido un favor padre, permíteme despedirme de el único humano que logre

Amar…

Padre me permitió ver a Jun una última vez….le miré a los ojos, lo vi triste y sólo pensaba en cuanto me amaba.

— ¿Me amarás por siempre? —Me preguntó.

—Siempre es poco. Pues aún más cuando mi vida, espíritu o incluso mi esencia se desvanezca siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre estaré ahí en el viento que acaricie tus mejillas, en los rayos de sol que iluminen tu mañana, y en las rosas que contemples con asombro, siempre estaré contigo así como tú conmigo, no sé si haya alguien que haya amado tanto a otra persona. Como yo lo hago contigo— Respondí.

Me miró una vez más, me tomó de la mano y la apretó fuerte, el frio me abrazaba cada vez más y poco a poco sentí como mis fuerzas se iban perdiendo. Él sólo intentaba no llorar, pues sabía que pronto terminaría y así como me conoció, se extinguiría todo lo que habíamos vivido, pues él regresaría a casa y yo solo sería un recuerdo.

 **En Voz de Jun.**

Hoy es un día hermoso, ya hace 4 años del sacrificio de Shinku, aun siento que ella está a mi lado, que me escucha y que la puedo sentir, su aroma está en el aire, como lo dijo: ella está conmigo siempre, cada que el viento me toca la mejilla y cuando el sol me da los buenos días, siento a Shinku y su calidez. Al final del día ella tenía razón, nuestro amor fue más grande que cualquier obstáculo, pues aun después de que ella se fue, su corazón late en mí.


End file.
